Let The Sunshine
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: A one-shot set after season six. Danny takes Lindsay on a date to cheer her up.


**In this story the finale was all a nightmare that was experienced by Lindsay. This is just a fluffy one-shot showing how Danny tries to make Lindsay feel better. **

* * *

"Ugh" Lindsay said as she laid her head on the trace table. The case she was working on was going nowhere fast. The fibers found at the scene were regular cotton fibers found in a variety of objects, and the white substance that had been found on the victim was baby powder. Having a one year old at home, Lindsay knew that baby powder could be bought at almost any store in the city. Lindsay's only hope was that Stella had gotten a hit off of the multiple sets of fingerprints found at the scene. Lindsay logged her evidence back into the evidence locker and headed to her office. Sitting down she wiggled her mouse to wake up her computer. She couldn't stop the smile that lit her face when she looked at her background. It was Danny holding Lucy on Lucy's first birthday. Lucy had cake all over her hands and had them on Danny's cheeks. Both Lucy and Danny were laughing, and it was one of Lindsay's all time favorite pictures. It was little things like seeing a picture of her whole world that made Lindsay get through each and every day.

"What are you smiling at Montana?" Danny asked as he came in and sat at his desk.

"You and Lucy."

"We are pretty adorable." Danny said laughing. "How did you sleep the rest of the night?" Lindsay once again suffered a nightmare that woke her up. Danny had held her until she fell asleep, but noticed that she never really went back into a deep sleep.

"Okay. I woke up a little while after you left for work and couldn't go back to sleep. I had to much going on in my head. How has your day been so far?"

"Better now that I've seen you."

"You're cheesy." Lindsay said laughing.

"Maybe so, but you love me for it."

"I do. You almost off?"

"Yeah just need to send this report to Mac. When do you get off?" Danny said shutting down his computer.

"I have little under three hours left, and I am just so ready for this shift to be over."

"Not going so well?"

"Not at all. I have nothing on my case and I'm afraid I'm not going to get anything."

"It will all work out." Danny said kissing her forehead. "Want me to cook something for dinner?"

"Would you mind cooking your pasta? I'm really craving garlic bread."

"Can do. Lucy and I will stop by the grocery store on our way home. I love you and will see you later." Danny said leaning down and giving Lindsay a kiss.

"Love you too." Lindsay watched Danny walk down the hall before turning back to her computer. She couldn't wait for this shift to be over.

As soon as Lindsay opened the front door of her and Danny's small apartment she could smell dinner and could hear Danny singing to Lucy. She smiled to herself while she slipped her shoes off and put her keys on the side table. She walked to the kitchen and just watched Danny with Lucy for a moment. Danny had Lucy on his hip while singing "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds." It was Danny's go to song for when he was singing to Lucy.

"Smells good in hear Cowboy."

"Look who it is Lucy, it's momma." Danny said turning around so he was facing Lindsay. "Mommy" Lucy said clapping her hands. Lindsay leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let mommy go put her gun up and then I'll come get you." Lindsay gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the bedroom. She locked her gun and badge up next to Danny's in their safe and returned to the kitchen.

"Hey Lucy" Lindsay said taking her from Danny's arms and giving her a kiss. "Mommy missed you so much today Lucy-Lou."

"Mommy" Lucy said laying her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Were you a good girl for daddy and grandma today?" Lucy giggled at her mom. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"How was the rest of your shift?" Danny asked draining the pasta.

"Okay. We didn't get anything more on our case, but maybe a fresh set of eyes will help tomorrow."

"I bet everything will work out. Now are you ready for dinner?"

"Most definitely." Lindsay said putting Lucy in her highchair. Danny gave Lucy some pasta and laughed when she stuck her hand into it.

"Well we know who she takes after." Lindsay said laughing.

"Be quiet and eat your dinner Montana." Danny said setting a bowl in front of her. Dinner was mostly spent laughing at the mess Lucy managed to make.

"You definitely take after your daddy." Lindsay said wiping some of the sauce off of Lucy. Lucy just giggled at her mom.

"Go give her a bath Montana, I got the dishes covered."

"Are you sure? I'll do the dishes since you cooked."

"No go spend some time with your daughter, I have a surprise for you tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Lindsay asked turning to Danny.

"You and I are doing something special tonight, so go bathe your daughter." Lindsay knew that Danny wasn't going to tell her what was going on so she just headed to the bathroom.

"Do you know what daddy has planned Lucy?" Lindsay asked her daughter.

"Daddy"

"I'll take that as a no."

Danny had just finished with the dishes when he felt Lucy wrap her arms around his leg. He leaned down and picked her up and threw her in the air. Lucy just laughed and clapped her hands. "Did you have a nice bath Luc, you smell good. Where's your momma?"

"Wet." Lucy said clapping her hands.

"Did you get momma all wet?"

"Yeah" Lucy said snuggling into her dad's shoulder. Danny walked down the hall to his bedroom.

"Lucy give you a bath?" Danny asked watching as his wife took off her shirt.

"Yeah, one day she's going to learn not to splash so much."

"Well how about you go ahead and jump in the shower and get ready for tonight."

"Well are what are doing?"

"After you shower. Now go." Danny said slapping Lindsay's butt.

"Hands Mr. Messer." Lindsay said laughing. He finished cleaning up the kitchen and then headed to the bedroom. He laid Lucy in her playpen while he started getting ready. A few minutes later Lindsay came out of the bathroom.

"So will you tell me where we are going now please?"

"Well I know you've been having a hard time lately, and didn't have a great day at work so I got you these." Danny said handing Lindsay an envelope of their dresser.

"Oh Danny." Lindsay said when she saw what was inside. "How did you get these?" Danny had gotten two tickets to see "Hair" that evening.

"Well I know you've been wanting to go for a while, so Lucy and I went to TKTS this afternoon."

"You hate TKTS." Lindsay said trying to stop her tears.

"Maybe so, but I love you." Danny said wrapping his arms around Lindsay.

"You are to good to me." Lindsay said kissing him.

"No such thing."

"What are we going to do about Lucy?"

"Flack said he hadn't spent enough time with her lately and he would come over."

"We'll have to do something to make it up to him."

"Pizza, beer and a game and he will be good." Danny said laughing. "Now go finish getting ready we should probably leave about seven." Lindsay gave him another quick kiss before heading back into the bathroom. Danny finished getting ready and headed back to the living room with Lucy. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door signaling Flack's arrival.

"Hey mini Messer." Flack said taking Lucy from Danny's arms.

"Fack!" Lucy said giving him a messy kiss.

"Thanks for doing this man, Lindsay really needed a night out." Danny said shutting the door.

"No problem. A night with Lucy is just what I need." Flack said blowing a raspberry on Lucy's cheek.

"The play starts at eight, so I'm thinking it should be over by ten or ten-thirty. So I am thinking we should be home around eleven. Do you have an early shift tomorrow?"

"Nah I'm on the afternoon shift."

"Okay, well Lucy will let you know what she wants to eat and drink so you should be fine. You can just put her down whenever she gets fussy. She normally goes down around eight." Danny said running through a mental checklist of what Flack might need.

"Messer I've watched Lucy before. I have this in the bag." A few seconds later Lindsay came into the living room putting in her earrings.

"Lookin' good Monroe."

"Flack stop hitting on my wife." Danny said Gibbs' slapping Flack. "You look beautiful Montana." He said giving her a kiss.

"Thank you both. Did you tell Flack everything he would need to know?"

"Yes, and he informed me that he had this in the bag."

"Well you have your numbers if you need us for anything." Lindsay told Flack.

"Linds it'll be fine. Lucy will be safe, I promise. Now go enjoy your night."

"Okay we're going." Lindsay walked over and gave Lucy a kiss. "Love you Lucy-Lou." Danny gave Lucy a kiss too, and then led Lindsay out of the apartment.

"You are acting like a teenager Montana." Danny said laughing at his wife. She had a daisy behind her ear that was handed out during the play, and was skipping down the sidewalk.

"I can't help it, that play infects you. Don't you just feel happier after watching it?"

"I feel happier watching you, I'm not big on musicals."

"I know you aren't. Thank you for taking me, it has been an amazing night." Lindsay said kissing Danny.

"You're welcome Montana." Danny said taking Lindsay's hand.

"Let the sunshine, let the sunshine. The sun shine in." Lindsay started singing and dancing while they walked to the subway.

"Never change Montana." Danny said kissing her.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed! If you ever get the chance to see "Hair" I suggest going. It's absoloutely amazing, and most definately one of my favorite plays I've seen. **


End file.
